Choices
by Lady Psychic
Summary: [Oneshot] Jack must make a choice. Will he go to the castle or follow Ridley?


_My first Radiata Stories fic, **As it Comes Crumbling Down**, was quite popular (or at least more popular than I thought it would be). Anyways, I decided to write some more Radiata Stories fics. This fic is based off of the part of the game where you choose whether to follow Ridley or head to the castle. However, I did change it up a little to make it a bit more dramatic. This fic is told in Jack's point of view and is an oneshot._

_Pairing: Jack/Ridley_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or its characters. SquareEnix owns them._

**Choices**

I find myself frozen in a moment of speechlessness. I'd stay like this all night if I didn't have a choice to make. I really should be heading to the castle, but after what just happened only a few moments ago, maybe it's not the best choice.

This morning I received a letter from Larks that invited me to a meeting at the castle. I didn't know what was going on, but it seemed to be important. For the rest of the morning, I kept on wondering why Larks had invited me and what this meeting was about. I was really curious and excited. After all, the last time I was able to come to the castle was for Ridley's birthday.

I wondered if I would see Ridley again when I go to the castle this time. She seemed kind of down when I saw her at her party. I thought I would try to visit her after I saw Larks. Even if the guards tried to stop me, I'd find a way to see her. I figured I could cheer her up somehow.

I spent the afternoon patrolling the town and helping the townsfolk. I was so caught up in what I was doing that I didn't notice time slipping by. Before I realized it, the sun had already set and the sky had turned dark. When I realized how late it was, I hurried back to the house to get ready to go to the castle.

Right before I had finished with my preparations, I heard a knock at my door. I had no idea who it could be and was surprised to see that it was Ridley who had come to visit me. I could tell right away that something was wrong. She wasn't acting her normal self. When she told me that she had quit the knights, I could hardly believe her. After all, she had trained her whole life to be in the knights and even had her own brigade. Then, she told me that she was going to the City of Flowers. I found it hard to believe at first, but she seemed pretty serious. When she told me goodbye and walked out of the door, I stood in shock and was unsure about what to do.

I'm still standing in the same place right now. It's only been a few seconds since Ridley left, but it feels like I've been standing here for an hour. I'm not sure what I should do, but I have to do something quick.

Maybe I should just head to the castle. After all, I'm already late and maybe there was something important at that meeting. Besides, Ridley could just be going through a phase or something.

On the other hand, Ridley did seem kind of desperate. She had been acting different ever since the transpiritation, and she seemed to be in some sort of trouble. If Ridley was serious about going to the City of Flowers, then she could be in danger. After all, those Light Fairies didn't seem very nice the last time we tried to go into the City of Flowers. Who knows what they would do to Ridley if she went there by herself.

Whatever I choose to do, I can't stay here. I open the door and walk outside. It's a fairly clear night and the stars are already shining. I walk up the stairs and down the street, and I continue to walk until I reach the front of Theater Vancoor. At this point, the path splits into two. One path leads to the castle while the other one leads to the nearest gate. I look at the gate in the distance and notice Ridley walking towards it. If I run after her, I might be able to catch up. But what then? I could try to talk Ridley into changing her mind, but if I know Ridley, she won't listen. She's just too stubborn. I guess I could go with her, but that would mean that I would miss the meeting.

I turn towards the path that leads to the castle. If I hurry, I might still be able to go to that meeting. I'd still be late, but that's better than not going at all. Who knows? I might even be able to get back into the knights. Even if I don't, it still might be worth going. So, I begin to take a few steps towards the castle.

Suddenly, I vision of Ridley's eyes appears before me, and I stop in my tracks. Her eyes were once filled with fire and determination, but back at my house, they were filled with worry and desperation. She was pleading to me; not just with her words but with her eyes at well.

What am I doing! Ridley needs my help! I can't just let her face this by herself!

I quickly turn back towards the gate. I can still see Ridley, but just barely. If I run as fast as I can, I might just be able to catch up to her. Even if the meeting is important, nothing is more important than the bond Ridley and I share. Sure, we didn't get along with each other at first, but I grew kind of fond of her for some reason. Besides, we were once members of the same brigade, and brigade members help each other. I also still feel kind of guilty for the blood orc incident. If I had protected her better, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt and wouldn't have needed the transpiritation. I may have let her down once, but I'm not going to let her down again!

I run down towards the gate as fast as my feet could move. I hope I didn't wait too long. Fortunately, Ridley hasn't gotten too far past the gate. She is surprised when I catch up to her. I guess she didn't really think I would come with her. But I see relief and happiness in those green eyes of hers. She seems glad that I'm going with her to the City of Flowers. Now I will help her face whatever comes our way!

As we continue to walk, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I went to the castle instead of going with Ridley. I might have worked my way up the ranks, rejoined the knights, or who knows what else. Then again, Ridley might have ended up dead too. In the end, I guess it doesn't really matter.

I've chosen to travel with Ridley, and that is that.

I have no idea what will happen once we reach the City of Flowers. All I know is that no matter what happens, we will face it together. I have a feeling that we'll be in for some hard times. I may even start to doubt my decision later.

But as we walk together side by side, I know that I made the right choice.


End file.
